Anarchy
by The Feeners
Summary: Cain's final moments in Mushroom Tower.Sorry if he's a bit OOC. o.oAnarchy by KMFDM. M for lyrics and cursing.


So here it is finally! My second Galerians story!GASP!What's this Feena,no Rita x Birdman this time!XD

Indeed,it's all about Cain!Wooo..Only this time,my song is "Anarchy" by KMFDM.

OMFG Feena!Why KMFDM?

BECAUSE KMFDM IS SMEXIFUL THAT'S WHY!

Oh yeah,it took almost a WEEK to finish this.Due to summer school,and trying to find this song online was a lot of work.

Also trying to fit it into Cain's personality.I'm sorry if he's a bit OOC ;;

So here's to a third story on this site,enjoy!I own nothing except how I formatted it oo;

Anarchy.

_-You break my back._

_-You won't break me._

Cain's emerald eyes distantly glared out the foggy window of Mushroom Tower.

He envied his_ little _brother, oh how he wanted to feel what concrete under your feet felt like.

_-All is black._

_-But I still see._

His left hand itched miserably at his leather-encased neck. His green eyes glared even more.

The verge of sinking into his skull.

The goddamn thing made him quirk!

_-Shut me down._

_-Knock me to the floor._

But he wore the leather collar to please Mother. His glare softened, his rough hands unfolding from balled fists at his sides.

_-Shoot me up._

_-Fuck me like a whore._

Rion's twin placed his forehead against the procelain-fogged window, his drug-addicted hands pressed against the bottom

of the window.

Goddamn that little pissant of a clone!

_-Trapped under ice._

_-Comfortably cold._

Newly-charged energy rushed through his fiery veins, glass shattering almost instant.

As the rain dripped upon the broken steel, Cain slowly looked at his bloody hands.

_-I've gone as low as you can go._

_-Feel no remorse._

Crimson-red stains slowly ran down his slender wrists.

This was all that slut's fault!

"ARGH!"

Slamming his bloody fists into the floor, Cain screamed in maniacal rage.

_-No sense in shame._

_-Time's gonna wash away all pain._

"Cain, our enemy and Rion have entered the tower.."

Mother's voice boomed over the intercom.

Cain glared upwards at the stupid box, cursing the thought of being depended upon.

_-I made a god out of blood._

"Kill him by all means.."

**_KILL HIM YOURSELF!_**

_-Not superiority_

The green-eyed babe stood up, his brownish-blonde streaked hair covering the rage and anger within

his eyes.

His left hand fluttered black and white with the Galerian energy Mother had given him.

**_Once I'm finished with Rion, I'm going to fuck his whore, kill her, and fuck her again!_**

"Bring Lilia to me once you're done.."

**_You wouldn't want her after I'm finished with her!_**

_-I killed the king of deceit._

"Cain..both are in the elevator."

**_Fuck them both!_**

"Kill Rion."

**_Kill and fuck them both!_**

_-Now I sleep in anarchy._

"Kill Rion!"

**_Yes,fucking kill!_**

Charging his power, Cain blew up the intercom box, the bright overhead lights becoming

dim, lighting the chamber-like room almost grotequely.

He dropped onto his knees again, left hand tightly gripping his skull.

His head felt like it was going to explode.

_-Sacrifice to the cause._

_-Turn your code into law._

Slowly rising, Cain staggered out of view, his head supported with both hands.

He had these headaches before, but nothing compared to this.

This was hate.

Hate he had never felt until his final moments.

_-Compensate to validate the loss._

Hate towards this Galerian life.

_-Take a thief._

_-Nail him to a cross._

"That one is your's, Rion!"

He remembered saying that.

"Who..who are you?" was his little brother's pathetic cry.

"Cain...are you suprised? You are my little brother."

"Brother!"

Cain hated the way Rion was speaking now.

So childish..

"Now, Rion, for the death of our family, and the torture you put Mother in.."

Ode to family reunions..

"You will DIE!"

_-Gospel of rage._

In an instant, both the girl and Rion crashed backwards.

Cain surrounded his body within the darkness of his powers, that bitter hate for his life disapating

only to fill back up for his hate for Rion.

_-Faction of hate._

_-Deviate from the absolute._

"I hate you Rion.."

Rion's form rose into mid air, his body twitching as his so-called brother's power probed at his body.

_-Born of revenge._

_-Raised on cement._

Rion fought back, penetrating the darkness with his own power.

**_I want him dead!_**

Straddling his waist, Cain began to straggle his false brother, his bleeding hands making his hold slippery.

But the emerald-eyed babe held tightly.

Rion gripped his wrists, kicking his useless legs to get out from under the murderous teen.

"KICK! SCREAM! COME ON RION!"

_-Chaos created government._

Cain could feel the weary bones of the teal-eyed teen begin to crack under his fingers.

He loved it!

"You are..such a.."

He slammed the back of Rion's head into the metallic-metal floor behind him.

"SUCH A FOOL!"

_-I made a god out of blood._

Reaching upwards, Rion placed his pale, dirty hands on either side of his older brother's temples.

"Cain.."

"DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME!"

_-Not superiority._

With the sadistic bastard's grip tightening around his collared neck, Rion held fast.

His nalcon power kicking in, the energy surging through his dead veins.

So this is it..

_-I killed the king of deceit._

I loved and hated this life..

The sound was groteque, yet pleasant.

The smell of new coins flared in and out of Rion's nostrils.

The smell of blood, but not his own.

A mangled body, pieces stuck to the metallic-red wall of the door.

_-Wake me up in anarchy._


End file.
